Manhattan's Pitbull
by MamaTypo
Summary: In 1899 the streets of New York echoed with the voices of Newsies. But when Pulitzer raises the price, we go on strike. Bein' the only girl on strike, that might be an issue...
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank the wonderful Christina Conlon for agreeing to Beta my story! **

Someone's shakin' me.

I groan and push the offending hand while muttering curses under my breath. I fall back into my deep sleep mode.

The hand was back.

"C'mon Pittie, its time to wake up. Papes don't sell themselves!" a voice to match the hand. In my still 2/3 asleep state I could only handle one thought at a time. The voice sounds familiar.

"I got it Kloppman; she ain't easy to get up."

Kloppman was trying to wake me up? Kloppman was the superintendant at the Newsboy Lodging House. He offered us cheap meals and never turned someone out to the cold. It got crowded during the winter, but he would rather see them here than outside in the cold. He's the one who let me stay here after my landlady kicked me out of her lodging house because of my clothing choice.

Now I feel bad for cursin' at him.

A different hand was shaking me now. He was shaking me lightly, like I might break or something.

"Oh Pittie… Pittie…PITTIE!" The last one was in my ear but I just snapped my jaws in the general direction of the voice and rolled over.

That's when a pillow hit me in face. I bolted straight up and smacked my head on the bunk above me.

"What the hell? What'd ya do dat for?" I mumbled rubbing my head.

I looked at the blushing face of Mush.

Mush was half black or something. He had tan skin, too dark to be white but too light to be black, not that it matters what race he is. His hair was thick and curly and he had brown eyes like a puppy. Mush was one of those people who was so sweet and always smiling, and you couldn't help but smile with him.

He was shirtless and the days of hard labor really paid off for the kid. He looked like he was twenty instead of fifteen. He is built like one of them workers down by the harbor.

"It wasn't me! It was Kid! He trew a pillow at ya and kept walkin to da wash room!" Rat Bastard!

Kid Blink was a sixteen year old boy with blonde hair and blue green eyes. His most defining feature is his eye patch covering his bad eye. But he was easy to get along with and always had a joke on his tongue to brighten your day.

Except when he wakes me up; he always does it in a way that it hurts me!

Racetrack passed by my bunk then doubled back.

Racetrack Higgins was a short boy of fourteen. His Italian roots gave him pure black hair and a handsome face. He was the gambler and the guy with the most charisma in the 'Hattan newsies. He and Blink together were a riot!

He had that sly smile that all the guys got when they were about to make a boob joke. I've been living with the guys for 2 years and they never fail to make a reference to my "Selling Partners" daily.

"Hey Pittie, your selling partners are poppin' out!" He grinned and Mush's blush deepened. Oh…That was the problem. My chest was big, and annoying as hell. They kept popping buttons off of shirts and it made it difficult getting shirts that fit. My butt was just as big of a problem but pants are easier to come by than shirts.

"At least I got a pair of somethin'!" I said as I buttoned up Skittery's old under shirt. Way too tight, but he was the only one who had a spare he was willing to part with.

The grin vanished from Race's face and Mush made this half choke sound of amusement. I smirked and made my way to the washroom more awake than usual. I dodged under elbows of blind Newsies and found a place in between Skittery and Crutchy.

Skittery was a tall weed. He was 6'2" and thin! His hair was always messed up and his brown eyes rarely showed what he really felt. Everyone called him "Glum and Dumb". He wasn't glum, just a realist. He's seen a lot in his seventeen years of life. He usually puts on a happy face when we eat at Tibby's.

Crutchy was a cripple with a crutch. He, like me, had pale skin and dark freckles. His bushy red hair and thin frame gave him a goofy look, but he was a sweet kid. His brown eyes always shone with happiness no matter what.

I looked in the mirror and saw brown eyes that didn't get enough sleep. My freckles were prominent on my pale skin. I splashed some water on my face and grabbed a towel that Crutchy just put down. I blinked to get the water out of my eyes then turned my attention to the daily struggle that was my hair.

The style today was a brown rats nest in place of my hair. My hair went to just below my shoulder blades and got tangled every night. I scowled at it and wondered if I should just stick a hat on and be done with it. But that's what I did yesterday that got me in this mess in the first place.

"Hey, Race. Can I borrow your comb?"

He threw the object and it hit me in the head.

"Thanks!"

I yanked the comb through my hair. GOD! Good lord! Jesus! I was pretty sure I just ripped off my entire scalp. I braced myself to start the next section of knots.

"Need a little help dere Pittie?" I turned to see Kid Blink. He had a little sister at his old house; I could've asked him to French braid my hair blind folded, and he could do it perfectly without a stray hair. Any other day I would've given him the comb, and been a little mad that he hadn't offered sooner.

Today however, he hit me with a pillow and caused me to get a bruise. Besides, I was a girl damn it! I will comb my own hair like all big girls do!

"Imma be a big girl taday Kid!" I went back to slowly killing my scalp. I inhaled sharply as a ripped through a particularly nasty snarl.

Kid just sighed and took the comb and started gently brushing through my hair. Oh sure, the knots don't give him any trouble, but they would rather take my skin with them as they go for me!

"It's all about going trew slowly and not jerkin' and rippin'. Ya should really start tying up ya hair while you'se sleep." He was preaching to the choir, he tells me this every day. I still don't do it.

"How do ya want it taday?"

"Howevah ya want it mistah barbah!" I always teased him and told him he should grow out his hair so he can style different every day. To which he responds, "Bite me!"

He smirked and started pulling back the hair from my face and left two thin strands out. Then he tied back the top part of my hair with a piece of twine. The result was a nice half-up half-down style with two strands on either side framing my face.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks Blink!"

I pulled my suspenders on my shoulders and went back to my bunk to get dressed. I pulled my brown vest and buttoned it. While tight on my chest, it was loose on my stomach. I really need to eat more and stop giving Ink my bread from the nuns. I couldn't help it, he reminded me so much of Teddy.

I laced up my scuffed up work boots and put on my brown hat.

The vest and the hat were from my older brother Jackson. He gave them to me when I went to his house in Brooklyn to ask for some guy's clothes to be a newsie. Sadly, he needed his work clothes and that was the only stuff he could give me.

I remember he was so worried when I went to his apartment in Brooklyn. He asked if mom and papa were alright, if papa had hit me or something. I just told him I couldn't take living there anymore. He understood. He was there for the worst of the fights. He had begged that I stay with him, or in Brooklyn in general so he could keep an eye on me. I told him I was thirteen and a big girl. I needed to go as far away from here as possible. He nodded and told me to come see him on holidays and when I get a chance.

That was two years ago and I still kept that promise.

While I turned into a street rat hellion, he turned out great. He married a beautiful woman who's dad had his own business and had cute little Teddy.

Now I just gotta do the same thing.

Everyone started heading out to the distribution center. I heard running from behind me and turned to see Ink slide on the floor, hop up, and pull up his pants and suspenders.

I laughed and said, "C'mon Ink!"

We ran down the staircase and Ink slid down the banister to catch up with the guys. I ran and caught up with them as they were jumpin' off some poor guy's cart. If nothing, we Newsies are classy!

I fell in step with Skittery and Racetrack.

"I jus' don' see how she coulda possibly lost! She was the best mare at Sheepshead! She won da last tree races!" Racetrack had a gift with gambling. But when he lost, whew! I felt sorry for the soul he decides to complain to.

"Race, she lost, get ovah it!" Skittery had no patience with people who complained about stuff they couldn't change. But being intimidating and tall lets you have more control of your life than one would think.

"Aww c'mon Skitts, he lost five cents. Let the kid get it off his chest." I said sticking up for Race. He was my poker buddy. Beat me every time. Fun to play with though.

Skittery just grumbled something about women and their empathy. I punched him on the shoulder and we kept walking in comfortable silence.

Soon, the nun cart came up and we all got some bread and coffee. I downed my coffee and was about to bite into my bread when I noticed Ink looking at it hungrily. He blinked those big green eyes at me and pouted.

I looked away from him and took a small bite of my bread. Ink had gone up to the nun cart and asked in his cute little voice, "May I have some bread?"

Poor kid, he must have been too nervous to ask for some bread. The nun shook her head and told him they had run out. Ink frowned and looked like he was holding back tears. He shook his blonde curls to try and stop crying.

I sighed I went up to Ink and gave him the rest of my bread. He looked up at me. Then he gobbled up the rest of the bread and followed Tumbler and Crutchy to the distribution center. I gripped my own growling stomach. I was good on rent until next week; maybe I could get some food with my tips today.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. The youngest nun smiled at me and pressed a nickel in my hand.

"Oh, I can't! Please, use it for someone else." I don't like accepting charity.

"Don't be stubborn child, you're practically skin and bones. Take it and buy some food for yourself!" she said more harshly than I've ever heard a nun talk. She pressed it harder into my hand and pushed me so I could catch up with the guys.

She was right, I thought while I ran with the guys, I need food for myself. I'll get a sack of apples and give everyone one. I'll use my tips today to get some food at Tibby's. With my prospect of getting food, my mood lightened considerably!

I was even one of the first people at the Distribution Center!

The distribution center is where all the newsies get their newspapers. Each newspaper had their own set of newsies and its own distribution center. This was _The World_'s center. In front it had a big green gated that's paint was chipping and falling off. The rest of the place was solid brick. You went up a ramp, went to the barred window and told Weasel how many papes you wanted. He'd give them to you and you go down the steps and wait for your selling partner or for the rest of the newsies.

The mood was light and excited. Everyone was joking and laughing and Cowboy was telling me a story about the time he had tried to sell a pape to a dog because some guy bet him when he was eleven that he couldn't drink an entire beer.

Cowboy, or Jack Kelly, whatever suits your fancy, was tall 6'1" and the leader of the 'Hattan newsies. He had a handsome face and was quick with a joke. His light brown hair was always pushed back from his face and his eyes were like open doors. He wore a bandanna around his neck and a cowboy hat in place of a newsie cap. He always kept rope in his pocket, too; I asked him about it once and he said that you never know when it could come in handy. His dream was to leave New York and go live in Santa Fe.

"So den a bum, _a bum_ comes up and asks me if I'm alright! I'se tells him that I'm fine and then he walks away and mutters, 'God be with this child as he loses his mind!' Da kicker Pittie, it was crazy Danny!" I laughed so hard tears started to fall! Crazy Danny is convinced he's the president of the United States and carries around a tree branch for when God chooses him to become the second prophet!

While I was laughing it got quiet quickly.I stopped laughing and looked to see Oscar and Morris Delancy pushing through the crowd to get to the front.

Oscar and Morris were brothers who worked at the barred window handing out papes. They counted out how many papes you wanted and then handed them to you. They were Class A pricks. They always thought they were better than us just because they worked in a building and not on the streets.

Oscar was a sixteen year old with short hair. He always squinted at you like he was trying to think about every word you said. He wasn't all that handsome, but compared to his brother, he looked like a god.

Morris looked like and ape. There's really no other way to describe him. It's like evolution hit everyone except Morris. He had a thin moustache above his lip. It looked more like a fuzzy caterpillar than a moustache.

Race took a big over exaggerated whiff of the air.

"Dear me! What is that unpleasant aroma? I fear da sewers may have backed up during da night!" he lightly slapped Blink in the face.

"Nah, it's too rotten ta be da sewers!" Blink said scrunching up his face like he smelled something awful.

"Yeah yeah, it must be da Delancy brudders!" Crutchy said with his funny voice. Everyone laughed and Oscar and Morris came up right in Racetrack's face. Racetrack wasn't phased.

"Hiya boys!" he exclaimed.

Oscar, seeing that he couldn't scare Racetrack, looked for someone else. His eyes landed on Ink who had managed to get in the front.

He grabbed Ink by the back of his neck.

"In da back ya lousy little shrimp!" He pushed Ink to the floor.

"S'not good ta do dat, not healthy." Racetrack warned.

Jack bent down and helped Ink up. He ran right to me and buried his face in my stomach. I glared at Oscar. Jack better handle this or I will.

"You shouldn't be callin' people lousy little shrimps Oscar. 'Less of course you'se referrin' to da family resemblance in your brudder here." Everyone made an 'ooo!' sound. Oscar looked mad. Morris just looked confused.

"That's right, that's an insult. And so's this." He tipped off Morris's hat and ran.

Morris and Oscar weren't far behind him.

Jack jumped on a cart of flour and went under the bakery's awning. By the time Morris and Oscar actually got on top of the flour, they had no idea where he was. Jack swooped out from under the awning and hit them square in the chest with his feet. They fell backwards off the cart and on to the street.

Ink laughed and smiled up at me. I picked him up and took him with me to join the crowd.

Jack accidently ran into this kid with curly brown hair and blue eyes, and a little kid with straight brown hair and big brown eyes. They both looked well fed and well taken care of.

"What do you think you're doin'?" the kid with the curly hair asked.

Oscar and Morris were trying to push their way through us to get at Jack again.

Jack looked back and saw them, then he turned to Curly.

"RUNNIN'!" and he took off again.

Oscar and Morris finally shoved their way through and chased after Jack. They shoved into Curly and pushed him to the side as they passed.

Every newsie surrounded Jack to congradulate him on beating the Delancies. That's when they jumped him from behind.

They always fight dirty! Skittery, Racetrack, Kid Blink and Mush were circling the fight so no one would jump in, and so they could jump in if need be.

I took Ink to the very front of the fight, just behind the circling crowd control. I put Ink down and he looked at Cowboy in awe.

Cowboy was dodging Morris. Where was Oscar? I looked around the circle. Oscar liked to fight dirty; he would try to sneak up on Cowboy.

There! He had brass knuckles and was about to hit Jack! I jumped through the circle and jumped on Oscar's back.

I bit down on Oscar's shoulder and wrapped my arms around his chest and my legs around his stomach and held on.

They call me Pitbull, Pittie for short, because when I fight, I jump on the persons back, I bite them, usually on the shoulder, and then hold on. I only fight guys, so when they're distracted, I use my feet to kick them where the sun don't shine.

Oscar screamed when I bit him. Jack whipped around and saw Oscar. He tripped Morris and turned to Oscar. I jumped off then joined the boys in circling the fight.

Jack grabbed Oscar and used him as a shield. Morris kept trying to punch Jack, but he would just jerk back his head. Morris swung hard and Jack moved Oscar in the line of fire.

The result was Morris punching Oscar square in the jaw. This was hilarious! Jack dropped Oscar and Morris stooped down to help his brother.

We all ran back to the Gate. Jack got there first and climbed up the gate and reveled in everyone cheering for him. At the front of the gate was me, Kid Blink, Skittery, and Mush. We were laughing at Jack, he always did love attention.

Ink pushed through the crowd and put his hand in mine. Still looking at Jack like he was a god. The gate swung open and we could finally start selling for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack entered the gated off area with a flourish, reaching out for a rope from atop the gate and sliding down with ease. I rolled my eyes – showoff.

He went up to the barred window where we get our papes. The dark green shutter was down. Looks like Weasel is late again! Poor sap, he always gets a hellish wake-up call from Jack.

"We'll get you next time Cowboy!" Oscar said, knocking his shoulder into Jack.

"You're as good as dead!" Morris said, passing by him into the office.

"You're late boys!" Leave it to Racetrack to crack a joke in the face of a threat.

Jack just smiled at Race's joke then turned his attention to the window. He knocked on the pane.

"Oh Mistah Weasel." Then he reached up and rang a bell that was to the right of the window.

A grumpy voice finally responded to the noise.

"Alright alright! Hold your horses, I'm comin', I'm comin'!" The shutter lifted up to reveal the unpleasant face of Mr. Weasel. His real name is Mr. Wiesel, but, he's always tryin' to weasel people out of their papes. Like if someone asks for twenty, he'll only give them nineteen. If you tell him he was wrong, he yells in your face and Morris threatens you.

Weasel was a portly man with gray hair and gray stubble. His voice was unpleasant and he always looks half-drunk. He always glares at us; he would even glare at Crutchy, who was nicer to the guy than any of us! Even Mush is rude to him!

Jack always had fun with the guy though.

"So didja miss me Weasel? Didja? Didja miss me?" I was three behind Jack, and I saw Race turn behind him to Blink and hide a laugh. Jack picked up a pape and started reading the headlines.

"I told you a million times! The name is Wiesel; Mr. Wiesel to you!"Jack just ignored him and kept reading the pape. Seeing Jack was ignoring him he decided to continue the exchange.

"How many?" he asked glaring at Jack.

"Don't rush me; I'm purusin' the merchandise Mistah Weasel." That got a laugh outta everyone who could hear.

Finally, Jack threw down fifty cents and said, "Da usual." Weasel turned to Morris.

"Hundred papes to da wise guy." Morris threw down a hundred papes. Jacked picked them up and walked to the edge of the platform and sat down to read through the headlines. Race stepped u to the window.

"Mornin' your honor. Listen, do me a favah and spot me fifty papes will ya? I got a hot tip on the fourth, won't waste ya money." He put his cigar in his mouth and struck a match on the bars.

"Is it a sure thing?" Weasel is always spotting Race papes. Sometimes Race pays him back, sometimes he doesn't. Weasel can't really do anything because he'd get in more trouble than Race if his higher ups knew he was lending out papes.

"Oh yeah," Race took a puff of his cigar. "Not like last time." Weasel looked like this was a safe bet and nodded.

"Fifty papes. Next?" Blink stepped up.

"Jus' give me fifty papes." Weasel nodded and Morris put down fifty papes. Kid did a double check and went on his way.

I let Crutchy get ahead of me. He was always doing nice things like spotting me a penny for food. Plus, he can't sell as much because of his bum leg, he can't cover as much ground. It's the least I can do to let him go ahead of me.

That put me in front of Curly and the little kid. I didn't like having my back to someone I don't know. I tensed a little.

"Heya Mistah Wiesel!" See! Crutchy calls him by his real name and Weasel still hates him! I saw a movement in the corner of my eye. I looked to see the little kid walk halfway out of line to stare at Jack. I cracked a smile; Jack was the favorite of almost all little kids who met him.

"Twenty papes for Crutchy, next." My turn.

I walked to the window.

"Hiya boys!" I took one of the papes and started going through it. Wow, these headlines are terrible! The most exciting thing is that a baby was born with two heads. Maybe I could mold that it happened because of some illness, that'll satisfy gossipmongers and pregnant women.

"I'll take seventy-five please." I put down thirty-eight cents. Morris counted them out and put them on the counter top. I counted. Seventy-three papes. Rat bastards! I looked up at Morris. He was smirking. I look at Oscar who has that smile when he thinks he won.

"Boys, either you owe me two papes or two cents." I used my firm voice, the one I use before I do something I usually regret. Morris just smiled wider.

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout Pitbull." Oscar just smiled and nodded in agreement with his brother. Intimidation didn't work. Maybe seduction, oh! Race is gonna wanna see this.

"Excuse me fellas." I looked back at the little kid. He was now sitting with Jack lookin' through the headlines.

"Hey, kid!" His head jerked up. He looked at me with a questioning stare. "Yeah you, come here real quick." He got up and walked over. Jack watched him and furrowed his eyebrows at me. I leaned down to whisper in his ear

"Can you do me a favor kid?" he nodded. "I need you to go to the kid you were sitting with and the boy next to him and tell them to watch me, ok?" He looked puzzled, but nodded.

He went back to Jack and Race. They turned to look at me subtly.

While I was whispering to the kid, I unbuttoned one of the top buttons. My selling partners were in their glory. This was going to be hilarious!

I leaned back up. Morris definitely noticed the change. He kept staring at it.

"Boys," My tone was simpering and Oscar moved closer o hear it. "I think you guys made a mistake, you only gave me seventy-three papes. Do you think you could give me my other two?" I looked from under my lashes and pouted my lips like I saw Medda do once. I heard snickers from behind me.

Morris looked like he'd kill his mother if I asked him. Oscar jerked out of it.

"No! You bit me you crazy bitch!" Morris snapped out of it too.

Time to use the big guns. I crossed my arms on the counter and placed my chest on top of them, giving them a good look. I also stuck my butt out so they could see that too. Race and Jack were shaking from their effort not to laugh.

"I'll do somethin' special for ya." I batted my eyes. Morris slammed his head against the bars and rested it there. His eyes were as wide as saucers. Oscar slipped two papes under the bars to me. I crooked my finger, signaling them to come closer. They did. I put my mouth as close as I could through the bars.

"Do you really think I would waste the energy on you losers?" Before they could respond, I reached my hands in and clonked their heads together. I jumped back with my papes as they lashed out with their fists.

All the newsies who were close enough to witness the spectacle were laughing. I proudly buttoned the button and sat next to Race on the steps. They looked like they wanted to kill me. I stuck my tongue out at them.

Race patted me on the back.

"Top notch Pittie, top notch!"

"Why thank you, Race!" I started looking at the rest of the headlines. I got to the story of the baby born with two heads. I held up the pape next to Race's face.

"Pittie, what are ya doin'?" Race looked at me like I finally lost my marbles. Can't lose what you never had I always say.

"I'm lookin' at the family resemblance," Race ripped the pape from my hand to see that I was looking at the two headed baby. "You didn't tell me you had a brother!"

Race narrowed his eyes at me and opened his mouth, but Weasel's voice cut him off.

"Are you accusin' me of lyin' kid?" he bellowed.

I craned my neck to see Curly getting a hard time from the friendly staff at the World Distribution Center. Poor guy, he doesn't look very assertive. He just looked confused.

"No, I just want my paper." Rat bastards need to go to school to learn how to count!

Morris put his face against the bars. "He said beat it." Quiet threat. Classy.

Jack walked over to the counter and counted the stacks of papes.

"No, it's nineteen. Its nineteen, but don' worry about it. Y'see, Morris over there can't count to twenty with his shoes on." Morris lunged. But he was behind a set of bars and therefore, was ineffective.

Everyone laughed, but Curly looked a little confused. I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down to see Ink and Tumbler. They both had their papes and were ready to sell. I crouched down so I was looking them in the eye.

"What's up guys?" My accent was gone. I was raised in a middle class home, so the accent was acquired and very often fizzled out before I even started selling.

"Thank you for giving me your bread. Here," He took a pape from his stack. "This is for you!" I looked at him, about to tell him no, but his green eyes shone with hopefulness, I couldn't.

"I'll tell you what, I'll keep this pape and I'll use it to help you both learn how to read. How's that sound?" They nodded excitedly.

"We're gonna go sell, bye Pitbull!" I smiled as they tore down the sidewalk. I love kids.

"Heya Race, can you spot me two bits?" Race threw the money and Jack caught it with one hand. Race had two bits and he asked Weasel to spot him papes? Not the weirdest thing he's done I suppose.

"I'll take another fifty papes for my pal Davey here." Jack put his arm around Curly. Curly pushed off his hand.

"That's ok, I don't want any papes." No accent. He's from the middle class. Everyone around him grumbled. I would love for someone to just hand me free papes.

"Sure ya do, every Newsie wants more papes." Jack insisted.

"I don't!" Okay, he was obviously new at this. The more papes you had, the more you can sell the more money you bring home. That's how it works.

Racetrack voiced this. "What, are ya stupid or somethin'?" Jack confidently strode down the ramp with his papes. I moved down off the steps to wait for Skittery in the dirt area. We always sold together. Curly was following Jack.

"I don't know who you are, I don't care to, so here are your papes." Curly grabbed the papes Jack had bought him and held them out to him. His little brother came up behind him and tugged on his sleeve.

"Cowboy, they call him Cowboy!" He sounded so excited. Looks like Jack has a new fan.

Jack had a soft spot for kids. He smiled down at the kid and said "Yeah, and a lot of other things including Jack Kelly, which is what me mother called me. So what's your name kid?" I looked at Curly. He did not look happy to still be in the lot talking to this guy.

"Les. This is my brother David, he's older." That was pretty obvious.

"Oh no kiddin'. How old are you Les?" Jack was gonna use the kid to sell papes. I could see the gears in his head turning.

"Uh, near ten." I would've said he was eight.

"Oh, well, that's no good. If anyone asks, say your seven. Y'see, younger sells more papes Les, and if we're gonna be partners-" Curly, I mean David, cut him off.

"Whoa, who said anything about partners?" I had to feel for the kid, he clearly had no idea what was going on.

"Well, uh, let's see. Well, you owe me two bits, right? So, I'll consider that an investment. We'll sell together; split the profit seventy-thirty. Plus, you get the benefit of learnin' from me!" Skittery had gotten his papes and came to stand beside me. This was BS in the highest class!

And people were egging him on to take the deal! Even Crutchy!

"Hey, you're gettin' da chance of a lifetime here Davey; ya learn from Jack, ya learn from the best." Crutchy was trying to scam this kid! Everyone voiced their agreement with Crutchy. I took a step forward but Skittery put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he shook his head. I sighed and continued to watch this mess.

"If he's so great then why does he need me?" OH! That struck a nerve; I can see it on Jack's face! I smiled and looked at Skittery. He gave me the "I-Told-You-So" look. Jack turned back around.

"Listen, I don' need you pal," He pulled Les into his side. "But I ain't got a cute little kid like Les here to spot for me." He took a closer look at Les. "Y'know, with this kid's puss, and my God-given talent, we could move a thousand papes a week. Not even break a sweat!" He looked at Les like a hero might look at his sidekick.

"So, whaddya say Les, ya wanna sell papes with me?" Jack gave him a half-grin.

"Yeah!" He sounded so excited! It was so cute!

"Hold it," David took a good long look at Les. "If we sell together, it has to be at least fifty-fifty." Recovering his ground, good man.

"Sixty-forty or I forget da whole ting." David sighed and stuck out his hand. Jack spit in his palm and went to grab David's hand. David jerked away quickly.

Jack furrowed his brow. "Whatsa mattah?"

"That's disgusting!" The rest of the newsies heard him and laughed.

I started walking and cut in front of Jack.

"Let me take the kid Jack!" I looked at him with puppy eyes.

"I tink we all saw how ya really sell papes Pittie." He said jokingly.

"Just for that, I'm stealing the kid."

"Oh? And how are ya gonna do dat?" I just heard a challenge! I knew the one thing that got every kid every time.

I looked at David and stopped breathing. He was so handsome.

He had a square jaw and well defined features. He had thick lashes and sparkling blue eyes. His lips were full and a light pink color that only guys seemed to have. His hair was a brown that only came from an Irish heritage. I blinked and remembered what I was going to ask.

"Could you hold my papes real quick?" If he found the request odd, he didn't show it.

I bent down to Les's level and stared for a minute. Then I tapped his shoulder and said "Tag! You're it!" Then I took off.

I heard the sound of feet chasing me. Bingo! I win! I slowed down a little so Les could catch me. He did, he tagged my back and said "You're it!"

"Whew! You're fast man! Here," I turned my back to him and squatted down. "Get on my back!" Les crawled on my back and we started walking to the rest of the newsies. I walked back up to Jack triumphantly. All the newsies were lined at the gate ready to start hawkin' the headlines. I heard Jack say, "Headlines don' sell papes, newsies sell papes." Which is true, I would've starved had I not made up headlines.

A girl in a hat and curls and a dress walked past the guys. They all took off their hats and murmured how beautiful she was. I rolled my eyes and took my papes from David with Les still on my back. Since the guys seemed to be glued to the spot, I took a deep breath and shouted, "BABY BORN WITH TWO HEADS!"

This seemed to snap everyone out of their revere and soon everyone was shouting different versions of the same headline. David told Les to get off my back. I put him down and stuck out my hand to David.

"Pitbull, or Pittie, whichever you like." He looked at my hand warily. "Don't worry, only the guys spit-shake." He then took my hand and shook it.

"I'm David." _I__died__and__went__to__heaven_. He was so cute!

"Thank for holdin' my papes, be hard to run with them." _It__'__s__hard__enough__with__my__sellin__' __partners__…_

"Yeah, no problem." He opened his mouth to say something else, but Jack interrupted him.

"Ya ready ta go Dave?" damn you Jack!

"Bye, Dave. Good luck on your first day!" I walked over to Skittery.

"I give him a day." Skittery said just oh so cheerfully.

"Why only a day?" I asked. Granted, the kid didn't look like he could hold his own as a street newsie. But, he also looked like he didn't have to, like he had a family that took care of him.

"He's sellin' with Jack. Hell, I'd quit if dat had happened ta me!" I laughed and we headed down to the Irish and Polish part of town.

Don't let America being a big melting pot fool you, Irish still only bought from the Irish and Polish only bought stuff from Poland. Helps me and Skittery out a lot. He takes the Polish side and I take the Irish side. We usually knock out half our pile here.

We split at the start of Central Park and headed our respectful ways. We would meet back up here once we were done.

I went down to an old Irish deli. My brother Jackson used to work there and the same guy owns the joint. He's like the grandpa I never had. We always joke he is my grandpa because both our last names are Murphy. That's not a very uncommon Irish last name, so it's not that big of a coincidence. It means a lot to him since he had to leave behind his family in Ireland and he never got married. He called me _Mo__chailín__na__héireann_ which means "My Irish Girl" in Gaelic.

It was true when I first met him, my hair was curly and red and I had pretty green eyes. I also went by Megan, my real name. He just thought I was the cutest thing and he always gave me some candy when I saw him. He is always my first customer of the day.

I walked into _The__Shepherd__'__s__Deli_.

"Mr. Murphy," I called into the store. "Mr. Murphy, I have your pape."

A snow white head popped out from behind the display of meats.

Mr. Murphy had pale skin, snow white hair and beard. His accent was thick and he was proud of it. He was broad shouldered and muscular from lifting meat all day. He had intense green eyes that always saw what was really going on and he had a kind soul. He always looked on the bright side and always tried to make others laugh.

"Ah Mo chailín na héireann," He said smiling warmly. "What are the headlines?" He always asked and yet he always bought one, regardless of the headlines.

"Well sir, it seems that a baby has been born with two heads." I told him like it was a big secret, even lowering my voice a little.

"Ya don't say," He stroked his beard. He put his hand in his pocket and fished around for a minute. He pulled out a nickel. I stared at him. I know he has a penny, and he knows I can't give him change.

"I'll just come by later with change," I told him, pocketing the nickel. He smiled knowingly.

"You do that lassie. In the mean time you should go out and sell those papes before people buy from someone else!"

I thanked him for buying a pape and went outside. I saw a woman with her children walking leisurely. Time to make a penny.

"Baby born with two heads, what it could mean for your kids!" The lady looked at me worried. She looked at her own kids and immediately pulled a penny from her apron pocket and held it put to me. I took it and handed her a pape.

I walked away quickly before she got to the part where it meant nothing for her kids. As I walked through the community, I got some extra tips. Sack of apples, here I come!

I walked back to Mr. Murphy's place to give him his change only to find that the deli had been closed for the rest of the day because the owner was sick. That sly Mick! I smiled and shook my head. The old fox outsmarted me.

I had one paper left to sell. As I walked back up towards Central Park, a guy waved me down. I walked over to him.

"Whadda da headlines taday?" I told him that the trolley strike dragged on and that a baby was born with two heads. He looked me up and down in a way that made me feel uncomfortable.

He took out a dime and took my last pape. I started to get out his change. He put his hand on my wrist to stop me.

"No money. But maybe someting _else_, yeah?" Oh hell no! I yanked my wrist out of his grasp and glared defiantly. He looked mad, he lunged for me. I was already half way down the street.

As I was running, my chest kept bouncing in a way that was really improper. I tried to hold it down with my arms but that just slowed me down. I could hear the guy gaining on me.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw him getting closer and closer, at a frightening pace. With an agitated growl I messily tucked in my shirt – I seriously needed to get a wrap or padding or _something_ – and quickened my steps.

I ran into a street near the fighting ring, and saw a red bandana flash past. Jack? I sped up, and sure enough he was running too.

David and Les weren't far behind. I followed them into a building. Jack yelled behind him, "Sleepah!" and he jumped over a limp form on the stairs. I jumped over him and just kept following Jack up to the roof. He jumped off the side. My heart stopped. David and Les came out behind me. Jack popped up behind the ledge and waved us over.

I ran and crouched behind the ledge. David and Les had just crouched down when the door opened and a voice boomed, "Sullivan! Wait 'til I get you back to the Refuge!" Sullivan? Who was Sullivan? Refuge, that had to have been Warden Snider. Yech, ugly little creature! He made Weasel look gorgeous!

We sneaked down the fire escape into an alley; only to come face to face with the guy chasing me. I pulled David and Jack in front of me to hide me. The guy looked around. He gave an angry huff and walked away.

"He gone?" I asked poking my head out from behind them.

"Yeah. Ya mind tellin' me why he was chasin' ya in da first place?" I shrugged.

"He thought juts because he gave me a big tip, he could get a little handsy." Jack exhaled sharply.

"Where'd da scabbah go?" He looked to the left and Right but the guy already left.

"Sullivan!" We turned to see the warden standing behind us.

Warden Snider was a creepy man of old age. He had snow white hair and rat face. And right now, it looked mad.

We all took off. We ran and weaved past carts and people. We ran for ten minutes straight. Then Jack finally pulled us into a backdoor entry way.

"I'm not running any further!" David said angrily. Jack shushed him and looked to the left and right looking for Snider. Then he opened the door and ushered us inside.

Inside was badly lit. I could see stairs that looked like they led somewhere. My eyes adjusted. We were backstage at the Vaudeville Theater. Oh, I get to say hi to Medda!

"I want some answers! Who was chasing us, and what is this "Refuge"?" David looked pissed. This just added to his looks in the best way possible.

"Da guy chasin', his names Warden Snider. The Refuge is a jail for kids. He was chasin' us 'cause I escaped." Les looked like someone shot a puppy in front of him.

"You were in jail?" He sounded like he was gonna cry. Jack nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I was starving, so I stole some food." I knew Jack had been in the Refuge, half the newsies have been in the refuge. The more kids there are in the Refuge, the more money the state gives. That money goes right into Snider's back pocket.

David didn't look convinced, "Oh right, food."

"Yeah food."

"David," he looked at me. Don't get lost in eyes damnit! "Every newsie has stolen food. We all need to survive." He looked confused.

"Don't you get food at the Lodging House?" I shook my head.

"Kloppman offers cheaper meals, but, we still have to pay." David looked down at his shoes. Then he turned accusing eyes on Jack.

"He called you Sullivan." That's true. Even I didn't know what that was about and I've known Jack for years.

"My name's Kelly, Jack Kelly." He looked David in the eye. "You think I'm lyin'. " It was a statement.

"Well, you do have a way of improving the truth a little." David shot back. That's what Jack always says when he lies. I think it made him feel better when he was selling papes.

"What is going on back here? Out, out, out!" A distinctive female voice. Jack and I turned around to see Medda just coming off the stage.

Medda was gorgeous; she had thick red hair that was always in tiny corkscrew curls piled on top of her head. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel color. Her lips were nice and full and she had a full figure. Thank god we were the same size! She understood my pain! Sadly, she always dresses me up like I'm a doll or something.

She was currently dressed in a purple gown that hinted at cleavage and had a cinched waist; she had a big purple fan made of feathers.

Jack walked up to her. "You wouldn't let me leave without a kiss good-bye, wouldja Medda?" Jack and Medda had a great friendship. It was nice to watch.

"Oh Kelly!" She laughed and pulled in Jack for a hug. "Where ya been kid? I miss seeing you on the balcony." Jack took Medda's hand and kissed it.

"Hangin' on ya every word."

I stepped out of the shadows where Dave and Les were still lurking.

"Hey Medda!" I smiled at her. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Pittie!" She took a step back and looked at me. "When ya gonna let me dress you like a proper lady?"

"When I need someone to dress me for my burial, I'll have a letter sent." She laughed and patted my shoulder.

"So Medda," Jack started to steer her towards David and Les."This is David, David; this is Medda Larkson the Swedish Meadow Lark." Medda laughed at her stage name. "Medda also owns the joint."

"Velcome Gentlemen." She did that accent flawlessly. It amazed me every time. She turned and saw Les. She bent down to get a better look at Les.

"What have we here?" I smiled at Jack. I turned to David and found him staring at Medda. I ducked my head – well, that's disappointing.

Medda was tickling Les's face with the fan. "Aren't you the cutest fella that ever was?" Les started coughing like he was sick. "Are you ok?" Medda looked like she would carry him to the hospital herself.

Pausing from coughing he asked Medda in a raspy voice, "Buy me last pape lady?" Then he started coughing again.

"Oh, you are good! Aw, this kid is really- speaking as one professional to another, I'd say you've got a great future!" She brushed his head with the fan.

David looked awestruck. I nudged him with my elbow.

"You might wanna wipe the drool lover boy." I joked. He looked startled and quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His lovely kissable mouth. Gah! This has to stop!

"Medda, can we stay here, just until a little problem out back clears up?" Jack asked.

"Sure! Stay as long as you like." A candy vendor was passing back stage. "Toby," the vendor stopped. "Give my guests whatever they want."

Les immediately went for the candy. Medda headed on stage as she was being introduced. Jack turned to me.

"Ya gonna stay and watch?" I loved seeing Medda perform, but, I have to go meet Skittery, he was probably at Central Park by now.

"Not tonight. Next time." I said.

"Alright, I'se catch ya at da house." I nodded.

I gave a hug to Les, who was still at the candy vendor, and held out my hand to David.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He took my hand and shook it. His hand wasn't all that calloused like most of the guys. I wonder what the heck he did all day if he didn't work.

"Yeah, bye Pitbull." I wanted him to call me by my real name. I wanted to hear the way it rolled off his tongue. But, he didn't know it and I wasn't sharing that information any time soon.

I headed out the back door and into the afternoon sunlight. I started down Main Street to get to Central Park. I walked with my hands in my pockets, jingling the change. I finally reached Central Park and found Skittery sitting under a tree just watching people. Skittery loved to People Watch, I don't know why.

He turned his face up when I got to him.

"What took ya so long, ya usually here a long time 'fore me." He lit a cigarette. He took a puff then exhaled away from me. I appreciated that. I don't like when the guys smoked. I sighed, readying myself for the story.

"Some guy got handsy 'cause he gave me a big tip and thought he should get more out of the deal." Skittery sat up sharply. "Then I bit him and ran," He settled back down against the tree. "Then I ran into Jack and David, who were running from Snider. Then we ducked into Medda's and waited till everything cleared out. They stayed; I left to meet you here."

Skittery smiled around the cigarette. We have been best friends since I moved into the house two years ago. I remember. I'm pretty sure I busted his lip.

~Flashback~

"Out, you ingrate!" Yet another landlady had me by my suspenders about to toss me out. I don't see why I should have to put up with girls bullying me!

So I punched a girl who called me a whore, why doesn't she get in trouble? I stood up and brushed myself off. I turned to see every girl in the Girls Main Street Lodging House peeking out of some crevice to stare at the scene unfolding.

"Well, I'm glad to finally be out, because now, I can do this!" With that I stuck up my middle finger. All the girls were stupefied! Hmm, let that teach them a lesson! I walked for a long time then sat down on a set of stairs.

It was getting late, where was I supposed to sleep tonight? I've been kicked out of every girl lodging house from here to Midtown! Usually because the queen bee was the landlady's daughter or favorite and I never saw eye to eye with any of them.

I took off my hat and ran a hand through my shoulder length hair. I didn't want to move. I leaned against the wall and covered my eyes with my hat. It was getting cold. I fell into a half-sleep mode.

I was being shaken by a hand. I looked up to see a round face wrinkled by time and experience. He didn't look particularly scary.

"Go home girly, it's getting cold."

"I don't have one." I heaved myself up from the stairs. I dusted myself off and started towards the stairs. The old man grabbed my wrist before I even made it past the first step.

"There's a lodging house-"

"Down the road. I know, I got kicked out today. I've been kicked out of every lodging house, sir."

He looked me up and down, as if judging me of something.

"You want a bed tonight?"

"Yes."

"You okay with rooming with boys?" I'm okay rooming with hungry lions at this point.

"That's fine." He nodded and led me into a lodging house. It had a little living room to the side with a couch and rug. There were stairs that led up to the second story. The old man stopped me here.

"Let me go make sure they're decent." He went into a room that was loud and full of energy.

I heard the old man talking and some younger voices answering. It took a couple of minutes, but he finally came back out and motioned me inside.

The first thing that hit me was the smell. It smelled like boys. Not necessarily bad, just different than the girl houses.

All the guys were staring at me. The old man pointed to a bed in the corner of the room. It had a tall lanky kid lounging on top with pink underwear and pants on. I went onto the bottom bunk and turned my back to the room. I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Alright boys, lights out." All the guys shed their pants and climbed back into their bunks

I fell asleep instantly after the lights went out. There was a hand shaking me. I swatted it away and went back to sleep. I was rolled onto my back. My face was being lightly slapped.

I opened my eyes and decked whoever was slapping me in the face. The boy that slept above me last night stumbled back from my bed, holding his mouth in pain.

Skittery and I have been inseparable ever since.

We sat till it was dark out just talking. I forgot to get the apples. Oh well, maybe tomorrow.

"C'mon, let's get back to the lodging house." Skittery stood up, and helped me up too. Then we headed to the lodging house.


	3. Chapter 3

Skittery and I were walking to the lodging house. The street lamps were just starting to be lit. Skittery was telling me a joke about a rabbi and priest. I was laughing long and loud when we finally turned the bend to the Lodging House.

Skittery stopped dead in his tracks. He put his hand out to stop me.

"What?" I asked. I looked where Skittery was staring. There was a dark figure. Tall, looks like a guy.

"Do you think it's someone for Race?" I asked. Racetrack had to deal with unexpected guests a lot.

"What do we do if it is?" Skittery was still looking at it. The figure started pacing. "Its not like we can lie to the guy, he might have a knife." He had a point.

"We could cut around the alley and go in the other way." I suggested. He nodded. We started to move away from it, not taking our eyes off it in case it tried to follow us. The figure laced its fingers behind its neck and pushed its elbows closer to each other.

I only knew one person who did that. I stepped in the lamp light. Skittery grabbed my wrist.

"Jackson?" The figure jerked its head in my direction. He stepped in the light too. It was Jackson! I yanked my wrist out of Skittery's grip.

Jackson was my older brother. He's four years older and has a successful life for a nineteen year old. He is six foot and was built like a bull. His hair was thick and bright red. He had so many freckles some of them melded together. We had the same eyes and the same slightly upturned nose.

He threw his arms around me and crushed me to him. I only came up to his neck. I hugged him just as hard, I haven't seen him since Christmas.

"Megan," He held me out at arm's length. He gave me a fatherly look. "You need a new shirt." I laughed and hugged him again. It was so good to see him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. It was a long trek from Brooklyn, one he wouldn't have made unless it was important. He stood up straight and put his shoulders back. In response, I popped my hip to the right and put my hands on my hips.

"You are going to see the doctor tomorrow." He crossed his arms over his chest. He was daring me to tell him no. I accepted that dare.

"No I'm not, I gotta sell papes." I mimicked his tone and posture. "'Sides, I'm not sick."

"It doesn't matter; people go to the doctor to make sure they're not sick. Sometimes you can be sick and not know it."

"Sorry Jackson, I have to work tomorrow!" He made a face.

"You know I'll just drag ya myself."

"I'm not letting you spend money on me when you got a baby at home." I told him. He smiled proudly.

"It won't cost me a dime, I got promoted and check-ups are free for me and my family."

"You got promoted?" He flashed an even wider smile.

"Yep, so now you ain't got no excuse." I thought a minute.

"Is it a kid's doctor?" I know they have special ones for kids. He looked sheepish.

"They said as long as you're under eighteen you go to one." I sighed.

"Fine I'll go. Is it here in 'Hattan?"

"Yeah, he's in the business district." I nodded.

"Alright, fine!"I sighed. Little did he know _I_ wasn't going to be seeing the doctor tomorrow. I'll walk you to the bridge." I said and started walking to the bridge. Skittery came up behind me.

"I don't thi-" I felt him whip past me into a wall. I turned to see Jackson pinning him to the wall.

"The hell ya think ya doin'?" He growled as he pushed Skittery harder against the wall. Skittery had the wind knocked out of him and couldn't talk.

"Jackson! Put him down!" Jackson looked at me like I was stupid.

"He came behind ya like a rapist!" I gave Jackson a face.

"Jackson, do you honestly think I didn't hear him? He knocked his feet against the concrete." He still didn't let go. "Jackson, he's my friend!" Jackson finally let him down. I walked up to Skittery. He was doubled over trying to catch his breath. I leaned down to see his face.

"You okay?" he nodded. "Sorry about that." He just looked at me.

"Ya didn't tell me ya brudder was visitin'." What he really meant was 'Ya didn't tell me your brother was built like a tug boat.' I shrugged.

"Head back to the House; I'll be there in after I drop him off at the bridge." He straightned up.

"Ok, I'll let Kloppman and Ink know." He left and disappeared into the Lodging House.

"Megan," Jackson said.

"Yes?" I answered innocently.

"Is this a _boys__' __Lodging_ House?" He looked at me for an answer.

"Or a brothel; depends if I've made rent." He shook his head and sighed.

We walked to the bridge swapping stories of what's happened since we saw each other last. We got to the start of the bridge. It was night and the moon was full. Good for me for walking back.

"I'll meet you at the doctor's tomorrow." He gave me a final hug and started over the bridge. He turned back around. "I left ya a package with the old guy at the desk." He looked like he was going to go again. He turned around. "Be careful Megan, for me?"

"Ya got nothin' to worry about. Cross my heart." He nodded and started walking to his apartment.

I turned and started walking back to the Lodging house. I kept my ears peeled for signs of danger. I was walking for about ten minutes when I heard it. It sounded like footsteps. It could've been my own but they sounded too heavy.

I learned a trick from Race to see if anyone was following you. I flicked my ankle a little before it hit the ground. The result was it sounded little like a horse walking.

I flicked my ankle as I walked. I heard regular footsteps behind me. I stopped and bended down to tie my boots. The footsteps continued. They stopped right behind me. If it was someone I knew who wasn't trying to sneak up on me, they would've said something.

I punched for the crotch. I heard a satisfying "OW!" I didn't stick around to see who I hit.

I heard the sound of heavy boots chasing me. I cut down alleyways but they were still following me. I heard a second set. I sped up and cut down an alley. There was a dead end but there was also a fire escape. I started up them. The footsteps followed me and tackled me on the landing. I kicked out and my foot connected with something.

I looked. It was Morris! Another set of footsteps stopped at the mouth of the alley. It was Oscar. I didn't have time to think, Morris was getting his bearings. I ran up the next flight. Then the next. I was at the fourth landing when they caught up with me again. They tackled me. It made a loud noise, like a rock hitting metal.

"Get the hell off!" I screamed. Morris hauled me to my feet. He held my arms behind my back. I didn't like the way it pushed out my chest. "What the hell is this?"

Oscar smiled creepily. "I think you owe me something doll."

"Oh yeah? What for?" I didn't owe him anything. We were in front of a window. The lights were on. They were such idiots, if they had half a mind they would take me back down to the alley where it would be hard for me to scream for help.

"Ya bit me this morning. I think I should get some compensation."

"Ooo! That's a big word! Here's another one: Ignoramus." He stepped closer. So did Morris. "Bite me." I growled through gritted teeth.

"That's the idea sweet cheeks." Oscar swooped in and started to kiss me. I bit down hard on his mouth. He jerked his head away immediately. He pulled back his hand and slapped me hard. I finally screamed. A loud blood curdling one that would catch anyone's attention and let them know I needed help.

The window we were in front of opened and a man in his later years in a sling punched Morris in the leg. He let go of my arms to hold the now throbbing leg. The man grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the window.

"I'm gonna call the police if you don't get out of here – and you will, if you know what's good for you." The brothers wasted no time in running out of there.

He turned around and shut the window. I landed on a bed. I couldn't be here. I had to be at the lodging house. I can't stay here. My heart was pumping madly and I was breathing heavily. My eyes were wide with fear I had hid from Oscar and Morris. I saw a door and it became tunnel vision. I bolted to the door.

Someone caught me by my waist. I was thrashing trying to get free.

"Pitbull! PITBULL! Calm down! It's me, it's David." I stopped thrashing. I didn't believe this. I turned and saw David's blue eyes and curly hair. I went limp and my vision was blurring from tears that threatened to fall. My shoulders were shaking from trying not to cry.

"Esther, she's hysterical, get her a blanket." I wasn't hysterical. My lower lip was vibrating with the effort to not cry. It really hit me what Oscar and Morris wanted, how close they had almost come to getting it. I stopped trying as fear of what almost was filled me. Tears fell in rivers. I couldn't stop.

"Th-they tried t-t-to," I couldn't talk. I must have been wailing. I gripped David's shirt in an iron fist.

"Shh, I know. It's ok." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I buried my face in his chest. He was rubbing soothing circles on my back. "They're not here, you're safe."

I felt a blanket on my shoulder. David wrapped it around me and pulled me to him again. My tears gradually slowed. I felt a tug on my vest. I looked down to see Les. He was in a nightshirt and he had a stuffed bear. He held it out to me.

"Do you want him?" His brown eyes were concerned. I smiled through my tears. I had control of my body again and I wiped the tears away. David loosened his grip on me. I crouched down, breaking from David's hold. I regretted it immediately.

"Thank you Les." I wiped the few that lingered and grabbed the bear. I sat crossed leg on the floor. "What's his name?" I asked stroking his worn face.

"Jake." Les was watching me carefully.

"Jake the Bear huh?" I hugged it to my chest. I couldn't remember the last time I held a stuffed animal.

"Pittie," I looked at Les. He had his little toy sword. "Do ya want me to soak 'em?" Jack must have said it sometime today while they were selling papes. I laughed. I laughed long and loud. I stopped, but giggles still bubbled up. I smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

"No thank you Les. I'd rather do that myself." He nodded like it made sense. I gestured to his nightshirt. "I'm sorry I woke you up bud. Why don't you go back to sleep?" I held out Jake to him. He pushed him back to me.

"You need him more." Then a middle-aged woman with a blonde bun on top of her head picked him up and took him into an adjoining room.

The apartment was small. There was a small kitchen/dining area and by the window were two beds. One is a single and the other is a double. I guess Les and David slept out here and their parents must sleep in the adjoining room.

As soon as Les was out of the room, I put Jake on the bed that was slightly messed up.

"Are you alright?" The question came from David's dad. I saw where David got his hair, though his was all brown. His dad was getting a little gray. I nodded.

"I'm fine, that," waving my hand like it was no big deal, "was just adrenaline leaving rather quickly." I gave a small chuckle. He didn't look convinced. "You won't really call the cops right?" Oh god I hoped not. The Bulls were not friends of the newsies. He shook his head.

"Why?"

"They'd be more inclined to believe the story that Oscar and Morris have probably already made. It's too much effort to look too closely." I put the blanket up to my face like I used to when I was younger. It was when Jackson first left and I took the blanket off his bed. I would put it up to my nose so I could smell Jackson. He always smelled like peppermint.

This one smelled comforting. Like cooking spices and that teenage boy smell; this must have been David's blanket. I blushed; good thing the blanket was covering my cheeks too.

"Did they do anything?" David asked. I thought of Oscar kissing me. The grossest moment of my life.

"Oscar kissed me. I bit his lip." David's jaw tensed. He started pacing. After awhile, he still seemed really tense. I got up and went up to him. "Hey," He still paced. I put my hand on his arm. He stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm here in one piece aren't I? I'll get them for what they did. They didn't' even see you; they won't know you live here. You're fine." He looked at me like I was missing the point. "What?"

"You broke earlier, and now you're ok?"

"What? Do you want me to start bawling and wailing? I don't want Les to see me like that. If you need to cry, that's what a rooftop is for."

"I'm sorry, I just... you confuse me." That's what this was. David looked like he was smart he could probably read people like a book.

I shrugged. The door opened.

A beautiful girl walked in. She has long brown hair that went mid-back. It was up in an elaborate half-up half-down style. It looked like she was just standing in the middle of a hurricane. She wore a white blouse and a light brown skirt with a brown apron over it. I touched my own hair and hand-me down clothes self-consciously. She has a nice mouth that looked like it liked to smile a lot and kind brown eyes.

She held and empty laundry basket. She looked just as startled to see me as I was to see her.

"Hi, I'm Sarah." She balanced the laundry basket on her hip and held out her hand to me. I took it.

"Pitbull."

"Are you a friend of David's?" I nodded. "Well, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, I was out hanging laundry on the roof." She touched her hair self-consciously. "The wind was horrible! I almost lost one of Poppa's shirts!"

I nodded numbly. I felt bad I couldn't be more sociable, she looked really nice. I was just so tired.

I turned to David and his dad. "Thank you for helping me earlier." I unwrapped David's blanket and put it on his bed. "I should really get going back to the Lodging house." I turned to Sarah, "It was nice meeting you; I hope I get to see you again in the future." I started towards the door. I opened it and then a hand closed it. I looked up to see David.

"Do you seriously think I'm gonna let you go by yourself after what just happened?"

I blinked.

"Yeah."

He opened the door for me. "Well I'm not. I'll walk you to the house." I felt a rush of excitement.

We walked out of his apartment and walked down the hallway. We went down four flights of stairs and entered the lobby. We stepped into the lamp lit street.

"He doesn't let anyone touch Jake."

"What?"

"Les. He doesn't let anyone touch Jake. My mom has to wait till he goes with me to wash it." He looked at me with his blue eyes. "He let you hold it and he left it with you while he went into another room."

"I was basically falling apart at the seams in front of him. He probably figured it would calm me down like it does for him." I looked at the sky. It was a really clear night. I could see the stars perfectly.

"Why were you out anyway?"

"I was leaving the house of the mayor." I looked in his eyes. "I work there part time as a mistress y'know."

David rolled his eyes. "Why were you really?"

"My older brother stopped by the Lodging House, He lives in Brooklyn. So, I walked with him to the bridge."

"He couldn't walk himself?" A thought of Jackson being scared to go out at night alone made me laugh.

"He could. I just haven't seen him in so long, I wanted to be with him as long as possible." David looked thoughtful. Something tells me this was going to turn into twenty questions.

"Are you from Brooklyn?"

"Yeah." David blinked at me.

"Why aren't you a newsie in Brooklyn?"

"I left my house. I didn't want to be found." My eyes found themselves looking at his shocked face. "The first two places they'd look, my brothers and the Lodging Houses."

"Your parents didn't look for you?" He sounded horrified.

I thought about this one. If they had looked for me, which I doubt, Jackson never told me. It's not like my parents were abusive, they were just absent. My brother raised me; they just kinda stood around and watched. When Jackson left to move in with Annie, I cried. The loneliness and indifference in the house drove me to Manhattan.

"They weren't really parents, more like polite roommates."

"What?"

"My brother was the one who had the biggest hand in my raising. My parents were pretty much bystanders." He looked down, as if embarrassed that he had good parents.

"Why aren't you living with your brother?"

"He's married and has a kid; he doesn't need more to worry about."

We were rounding the corner to the house. There were three figures on the steps, just sitting. Who could possibly be up this late?

"Thanks for taking me home." I turned to David. He looked wonderful under the full moon; his eyes seemed to be even more intense.

"Dere she is!" A hand came down hard on my shoulder and spun me around to the concerned face of Skittery. "Jesus! Ya gave me a heart attack! Where da hell have ya been?"

"I got," Should I tell Skittery? It wasn't much, just a scuffle. With disgusting kissing. "Lost. David helped me out." I could feel David's eyes burning a hole in my back. Apparently, he was against lying.

"Ya tink I'm stupid? I see da bruise on ya wrist!" He grabbed my arm and held out it under the street light. There were bruise marks from where Morris held my arms behind my back.

"Give her some room Skitts!" Jack came to stand by Skittery and gently pried off his fingers.

Skittery looked like he didn't have a cigarette while he was waiting, he'd be a lot calmer if he did.

"Racetrack, take Skittery inside and tell Kloppman dat Pittie's here." Race grabbed Skittery's arm and steered him into the lodging house.

Jack turned to look at the both of us. His brown eyes settled on me. "Ya wanna tell me what really happened?"

"Oscar got mad that I bit him so he and Morris ganged up on me outside of Davey's apartment." Jack's nostrils flared something that only happened before he soaked someone. "You should've seen it Jack! Davey's dad gave Morris a dead leg and then told them he'd call the bulls!"

Jack still didn't look calmed. If anything, he looked more pissed.

"Jack," David said. "She's been through a lot, maybe she should just go to bed." My knight in shining armor. God, I'm falling hard.

Jack looked me up and down. He nodded then jerked his head back. His meaning was clear: 'Get inside, we'll talk tomorrow'.

I walked inside the cozy house, nodding to Kloppman. I was once again bombarded by Skittery. His coffee colored eyes never left my face. I finally looked at him.

"What?"

He looked at the ceiling and then looked back at me. 'Can you tell me on the roof?' I nodded. We walked up the fire escape and onto the roof.

I loved the roof, the wind was always blowing and the air was cool. I looked down and saw David and Jack still talking. I wonder what they were talking about. Skittery struck a match and lit a cigarette.

"So," He looked me dead in the eyes. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

I told him everything. About how I knew they were following me, how they cornered me, how they were idiots for attacking me outside someone's home, how David's dad gave Morris a dead leg. That was my favorite part. I didn't cry in front of Skitts, he didn't need to worry about me.

He was mad. He told me to tell him when I planned on soaking them, he would help. I laughed and thanked him.

I looked at the stars. The sky was so clear tonight. God, I love star-gazing. Skittery loves it too; we sat together for a long time just staring at them.

Eventually, it grew too cold and we had to go back inside.

Skittery stripped down to his underwear and heaved himself onto his bed. I picked up my long johns and went into the washroom to change. I heard Kloppman call for lights out. After stumbling in the dark, I found my bunk and gratefully sank into it.

I had just closed my eyes when I felt someone lightly shaking my shoulder. I knew it was not morning already! My eyes cracked open to see Ink and Tumbler.

I sat up. "What's wrong guys?"

They looked at each other than back at me. Ink spoke up. "We had bad dreams," I knew where this was going. "Can we sleep with you?" I sighed and closed my eyes. I opened them and smiled.

"C'mon in guys, grab your own blankets."

They scurried to get their blankets and hopped on either side of me. Soon they were breathing deeply.

I followed their lead and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Enjoy this chapter, Austra and I went trough DocX confusion to the highest** **degree. Thank the wonderful Austra for BETAing this chapter.**

"Ya think we should wake her up?"

"She was really tired last night. Maybe we should just let her sleep."

I instantly recognized Tumbler and Ink's voices.

"Look, she's wakin' up!" Tumbler cried. With a tired sigh, I forced my eyes open, greeted instantly thereafter by the sight of Tumbler and Ink studying my face carefully.

"Hey, watcha starin' at," I murmured groggily. "You should be gettin' ready for work, shouldn't you?" I gave them a sleepy smile. They nodded and scurried off.

The usual sounds of half-awake newsboys filled the lodging house. I sleepily pulled on my shorts and left the suspenders hanging. Then I grabbed my shirt and girl underwear and headed to the washroom.

I got in a stall and changed. The boys had started singing the newsie song Medda's pianist made for us. (I have no idea how someone had the time to just sit around and write music for a bunch of street rats.)

I smiled, humming softly along with them, and went to an open space next to Racetrack and Mush. I looked in the mirror. My hair was actually manageable today! Some soap and water for my face—I grabbed for them—and I would be golden!

Blink came over with a comb, only to see me with my hair already tied up into a ponytail. I smiled smugly at him and he clapped and bowed mockingly. I threw a towel at him.

"Oh, I gotta tell ya, Pittie," Blink caught the towel. "Kloppman's got a package for ya downstairs."

Package? Oh yeah! The one that Jackson dropped off! "Thanks!" I said sincerely, galloping down the stairs.

I passed by newsies in different stage of dress. I half-raised my eyebrows; going down the stairs without thirty other people was weird. Kloppman smiled at me when I got down; then he reached under the desk and pulled out a brown package.

It was pretty big and I worried for a minute made me worry what was inside. It also reminded me that I had a doctor's appointment today.

"Hey Kloppman," he turned around. "Ya got a pen and paper?" Thank God I had been able to go to school before Jackson left, so I knew how to write.

Kloppman searched for a minute but came back up with a piece of paper and a pen. I scribbled down a note.

After signing and folding up the note, I opened the package. The first thing I saw was a note with _Megan_ on the front in beautiful feminine handwriting. It was a note from Annie! I hastily opened it.

_Dear Megan,_

_I'm sorry Teddy and I couldn't come and see you with Jackson. Teddy's got a cold and the last thing I would want is for it to get worse. Don't fret though; the doctor said he'll be right as rain in three to five days. Inside, there are some shirts for you (I noticed the one at Christmas was getting a little tight and I imagine you've grown since) and there is also a dress I made for you—the measurements might be off, so next time I come down I'll alter the dress accordingly. There's also a work skirt. I have also included some ribbon; it's getting hotter and ponytails are a girl's best friend in this kind of weather. I'll bring Teddy soon, I promise!_

_Love,_

_Annie_

I smiled fondly at the note. Annie was just the sweetest thing. She was as much a mother to me as Jackson was a father. Teddy was their pride and joy. I'm always glad I chose to go to Manhattan; they're such a happy, cozy family. I would feel like an intruder, living with them—and besides, they already had enough mouths to feed.

I put Annie's note in the box then grabbed the note I wrote. I picked up the box and went upstairs. Most of the boys were still in the washroom. I put the box on my bed and went to find Tumbler and Ink.

They had just laced up their boots when I found them. "Hey guys," I addressed them, and they looked at me. "Come here." Curiosity etched on their faces, they came over.

I handed Ink the note. "Tumbler, do you know where Dr. Berger's office is?"

He nodded. "He buys a pape every day."

"Good. You and Ink go to his office. Outside there will be a man taller than Jack and bigger looking than Mush."

Horror filled their faces.

"But don't worry, he's my brother. If he hurts you, he'll have _me_ to answer to."

They relaxed and smiled slightly.

"Give him this note, okay? Dr. Berger's going to give you guys an examination, skip selling today. Go ahead now."

They nodded and bolted out the door.

I smiled to myself as they left. The package on my bed drew my attention again. I fished and found a white buttoned down shirt. I tried it on. It was a little tight around the chest but not nearly as bad as Skittery's old shirt. I pulled up my suspenders and put on my vest. After lacing up my boots and deciding to give my hat the day off, I met up with Racetrack and Mush downstairs.

"Man Race, dis goil was somethin'. Her eyes…" Mush gave a dramatic sigh. Race rolled his eyes, and I pursed my lips just the tiniest bit. Mush fell in love every week. I kinda feel bad for him; girls walk all over him.

"Dat's whatcha said last week Mush," Racetrack pulled out a cigar and lit it. Kloppman frowned slightly, but Race cheerfully ignored him.

Mush frowned, already forgetting about, um, whoever it was, and moving on to someone else. The three of us headed out the door, along with the rest of the guys, who rushed downstairs and fairly hurled themselves out the door.

As usual, everyone danced and joked all the way to the distribution center. Jack didn't come in till late and said he'd catch up with everyone, so Race was the first newsie in line today.

The Delancys walked by, but they didn't pick a fight. However, Oscar winked at me, which caused Skittery to suddenly materialize by my side and send Oscar a withering glare. Luckily, before something could start, the gate opened.

I raced ahead of Race to be the first in line. Race scowled at me but whoever got there first got there first. I stuck out my tongue at him. Then I tapped on the window while repeatedly saying "Weasel-Weasel-Weasel-Weasel!" I knew nothing got on his nerves more.

Just as I suspected, Weasel flung open the window and glared at me. I shot my best smile and grabbed a pape to see how much to get. There were really good headlines. Apparently a trolley strike brawl broke out!

I put down fifty cents. "Hundred papes please!" Morris, I am pleased to say, limped up to the counter. Oscar was on the other side smirking. When he smirked, you could see a cut that was crescent moon shaped under his bottom lip. That filled me with pride.

Weasel smirked at me too. "That'll be _sixty_ cents Ms. Pitbull." My heart stopped. Sixty cents?

"That's not funny, Weasel, give me my hundred papes."

"No joke, Miss, Pulitzer raised the price. Now it's sixty cents a hundred." I whipped around and grabbed Race's vest.

"Race, they raised the price, it's sixty cents a hundred!" Race's eyes bugged out of his head.

"_**What**_?" He turned around to address everyone. "_Dey jacked up da price_!" This was met with a chorus of "What?"s and "Dat ain't funny"s. Also some curse words.

"Nobody panic! Wait till Jack gets here, he'll figure somethin' out," I yelled to everyone.

I sat on the steps with Kid and Skittery. Skittery can't sit still when he's agitated; he went up to Specs and bummed a cigarette. He smoked with him until Jack finally showed up.

Kid wasted no time in informing Jack what's happened so far. "They jacked up the price," Jack looked like he'd been slapped. "Ya hear dat Jack? Sixty cents a hundred!" In the distribution building, Oscar was mocking Kid. "Ya know, it's bad enough we gotta eat what we don't sell; now they jacked up the price! Can you believe dat?"

"Dis'll bust me, I'm barely makin' a living right now!" Skittery angrily flicked out his cigarette.

Boots also chimed in. "I'll be back livin' on da streets."

Mush looked so heartbroken. I went up and put a hand on his shoulder. "It don't make no sense," He told me. Then he turned to everyone. "With all da money Pulitzer's makin', why would he gouge us?"

"'Cause he's a tight-wad, dat's why!" Racetrack hit the nail on the head.

"Pipe down, it's just a gag!" Jack went over to talk to Weasel. David and Les came through the gate. They saw us all just sitting around paper-less and David walked up to me.

"What's going on?" David's brows were furrowed. I was too mad to think of how cute Davey looked in his blue striped shirt. I noticed, I just couldn't think about it.

"They raised the price." I spat out angrily.

Jack walked slowly, almost stumblingly, down the stairs and sat on them. Everyone was crowding around him asking what he thinks they should do. Jack looked like he was gonna punch someone.

"Dey can't do dis to me Jack." Blink puffed anxiously on his cigarette.

"Dey can do whatever dey want, its dere stinkin' paper!" Racetrack muttered.

"It ain't fair," Boots spoke up. "We ain't got no rights at all!"

"C'mon, it's a rigged deck, dey got all da marbles!"

"Way to be a ray of sunshine Race!" I snapped.

Mush kicked up some dust with his boot. "Jack, c'mon. Let's just get some lousy papes while dey still got some, eh?" He started his way up the ramp. Jack stopped him.

"Dey can't get away with this!"

"We gotta eat Jack!"

"Clear out, clear out! Give him some room, give him some room," Les walked out of the crowd and sat next to Jack. "Let him think!" Kid offered Jack his cigarette. Jack took it and took a drag.

Everyone stared at anything except Jack, glancing around and occasionally catching each other's gazes, faces voicing their fear. After a tense ten seconds, Racetrack looked around.

"Jack, ya done thinkin' yet?"

"HEY HEY HEY!" Everyone looked up to see Weasel on the other side of the window. "_World_ employees only on this side of the gate!"

He quickly closed the window as everyone was throwing their half-lit cigarettes and hats at the window and some suggestions of where Weasel could stick them.

"If we don't sell papes, den nobody sells papes. We don't buy any papes until they put the price back where it was!" Jack declared emphatically.

David scoffed next to me. "What do you mean? Like a strike?"

"Yeah, like a strike!" I could tell Jack was absolutely terrified of taking this step, but I admired that he did it firmly, without flinching.

The Chorus of Disapproval started. I have to admit, I was mad too but a strike may be taking it too far.

"Are ya outta ya mind?" Racetrack knocked on Jack's head. Jack pushed his hand away with a scowl. "It's a good idea!" He defended.

David went closer to him. "Jack, I was just kidding!" He lowered his voice. "We can't strike, we don't have a union."

Jack thought for a second. "Yeah, but if we go on strike, den we are a union!"

"No, we're just a bunch of angry kids with no money."

Jack squinted, like he was thinking so hard it was making his face all hard. "Maybe if we got every newsie in New York." David added.

"Yeah, well we organize!" Jack stood up and slapped Crutchy on the back. "Crutchy, you take up a collection!" Crutchy nodded and started hobbling among everyone holding out his hat. Newsies dropped in anything from a penny to a dime.

Jack walked up to the gate. The newsies followed him in a mass. I stayed with David. Strikes required a lot of planning; Jack can't just rush people into this!

"Jack, this isn't a joke," David went up to Jack again. I followed him. "Jack, this is serious! You saw what happened to those trolley workers!"

"Yeah, well dats anothah good idea, anyone who don' join, we bust dere heads like da trolley workers!" The boys whooped in delight. I looked warily at David. I wasn't too happy about the idea of newsies soakin' each other.

We followed Jack to the Horace Green statue. Skittery and Snitch fell into step with us.

Snitch is lovingly referred to as "the Teenage Thumb-sucker". With his baby face and an overbite as a result of continued thumb-sucking, his clientele mainly consist of mothers and grandmothers. His black curly hair was always covered in his newsboy hat. His baby blue eyes caught the attention of some girls too!

He often completed our trio.

"Whaddya make of this?" he asked me.

"I don't like the idea of you guys going out and soaking people." I told him honestly.

"Jack, you can't just rush people into this!" David being the voice of reason…and cuteness.

I stayed with Snitch and Skittery while David went with Jack to stand in front of the statue.

Jack pursed his lips to the side. He was thinking. "Lemme think," He turned around to address everyone.

"Hey listen, Dave's right. I mean Pulitzer and Hearst and all dem odder rich fellas, dey own dis city. It's not gonna be easy. So da choice has gotta be yours, are we gonna just take what dey give us, or are we gonna strike?"

The newsies all looked at one another. I think it dawned on them that they may have to give up more meals.

The silence was almost unbearable. I thought for a second that this whole strike thing was just going to die, right then and there.

Les, sensing the suddenly dampened morale started the whole thing with just one word.

"Strike!" He yelled holding up his toy sword.

David put his hand over his mouth and pulled him towards his side, hissing angry words into his little brother's ear. The newsies were brightened again. They were excited and asking Jack what they should do.

Jack looked down at David and said something. David turned and looked at me. I blushed. He turned back to Jack and said something.

"Hey, listen; Pulitzer and Hearst have ta respect da rights of the workin' boys of New York!" Jack yelled so everyone could hear. The boys responded with whoops and cheers. Snitch and Skittery were whooping with everyone. I wasn't sure whether I was for or against the strike. What's the worst that could happen?

I made a quick decision. I started cheering too.

David had his eyes locked on me. He said something else I couldn't hear.

Jack jumped up on the statue. Skittery, Snitch, and I were suddenly pushed from behind to get closer to the statue. Someone pushed me hard and I fell. My hands caught the edge of the statue and I face planted into someone's chest. I looked up and saw David's blue eyes. My arms were on either side of him and we were really close.

I jerked back and smiled apologetically. He just nodded then turned back to Jack.

"Pulitzer and Hearst think we're nothin'. Are we nothin'?"

"No!" Everyone answered in unison. Jack bent back down.

"If we stick together like the trolley workers, they can't break us apart." David said. Jack straightened up.

"Pulitzer and Hearst, dey tink dey got us. Do dey got us?"

"No!"

David stepped back and addressed everyone. "We're a union now, the newsboys union. We have to start acting like a union!" Some of the newsies looked confused. Jack translated.

"Even though we ain't got badges, we're a union just by saying so! And _The World_ will know!"

"What's to stop someone else to from selling our papes?" Boots voiced some peoples concerns.

"We'll talk wit 'em." Jack replied smoothly.

"Some of 'em don hear so good." Race pointed out.

"Well den we'll soak 'em!" I winced and the boys erupted into cheers. David looked as horrified as I felt.

"No! We can't beat up kids in the street! It'll give us a bad name!" David practically shrieked. _That's a really good point! _I thought.

"It can't get any worse!" I rolled my eyes. That _had_ to be Racetrack.

Bumlets threw Jack a stick. Jack continued talking. "What's it gonna take ta stop da wagons? Are we ready?"

"Yeah!" Skittery and Snitch seemed so pumped for this. Why?

"No!" David's lone protest fell on deaf ears. I put my hand on David's arm. Jack kept everyone excited.

"They can't hear you, Dave." I said in a sympathetic tone.

"This is wrong! They can't beat up people! Besides, they could just _talk_—" He looked at me for help.

"Maybe in your world you can do that. Here, however, fighters are heard." I sighed. I didn't like it any more than he did. Unfortunately, fighting has kept me alive and saved my butt many times.

The group started moving to the distribution gates. I grabbed David's hand dragged him along with me as I ran to catch up with everyone. I dropped David's hand once I got to my normal spot next to Snitch and Skittery. Jack climbed up to the blackboard where Headline writers advertise the day's headlines. David wandered through the newsies, observing them all.

Jack wrote _STRIKE_ over the headlines and everyone cheered wildly. I was cheering with everyone else. Eventually David joined in, although he still looked doubtful. I pitied him.

Jack climbed down from the scaffolding and was greeted by cheers and back slaps. He walked over to the front doors of _The World_ building.

"Alright, we gotta get word out ta all da newsies and tell dem we're on strike. We need some a dose," He paused and thought then he turned to David.

"Ambassadors?" David offered.

"Yeah," Jack grabbed David's hand and dragged him on the steps with him. "Alright, you'se guys gotta be ambasterds," I laughed and Snitch coughed into his hand. I think it went over Skittery's head. Or he just didn't feel like laughing. "And go to the boroughs."

"Say Jack, I'll take Harlem." Kid said and ran off.

"Yeah, I got Midtown." Race said. That was the only place he doesn't owe any money to people.

"I got da Bowery Jack." Mush said dreamily. Must be where the new squeeze lives.

"I'll take da Bronx." Crutchy said and then dragged Itey with him.

"Specs, Bumlets, and Skittery, you take Queens." Skittery nodded, told Snitch and I bye and left. Jack continued. "Snoddy, Pie Eater, take East Side. Snipeshooter, you go with 'em." They nodded and headed off.

"Alright, what about Brooklyn? Who wants Brooklyn?" He looked around. "C'mon, Spot Conlon's territory." He was met with dead silence. No one would meet his eyes. "Whatsa mattah? Ya scared a Brooklyn?"

"Hey, we ain't scared a Brooklyn!" Boots stepped up. "Spot Conlon just makes us a little… noivous…" He trailed off.

That's the understatement of the year. We were terrified of Spot. He doesn't look very intimidating. He's only a couple inches taller than I am. He has freckles on his nose and he's as skinny as Skittery. It looks like you could snap him in half. But he has these ice blue eyes that pierce your soul. It feels like he knows every secret about you. He's very observant too, so it doesn't take him long to find them out anyway. Plus, he's a wicked good fighter. He takes down kids twice his size!

But what really makes Spot a force to reckon with, is his cane. It comes up to just below the boy's hip, solid black except for a gold tip. He's taken down people with it before.

But Jack acted cocky, and like he wasn't scared of anything. I guess he needed to, to keep the strike alive. "Well, he don make me noivous. So you and me Boots, we'll go."

I looked at Jack just as he was scanning for anyone else to take. Damnit! I made eye contact!

I swear he smirked. "And I know he don' Pittie noivous, so she can come too." Snitch patted me comfortingly on the back. Spot terrifies me, but Jack says he's more agreeable when I'm around so I always get stuck into going. I could have killed Jack**,** just because I lived with Spot for two weeks and _had_ a small crush on him does not mean I want to be used! "And Dave here can keep us all company." Well, maybe not _quite_ killed him…

Everyone laughed at Dave. I got on the steps and stood in between Boots and David.

David looked like he knew Jack gave him the short end of the stick.

"Sure, just as soon as you take our demands to Pulitzer." He smiled smugly at Jack's slightly alarmed expression.

"Me ta Pulitzer?" Poor Jack. That's what the bastard gets for making me go to Brooklyn.

"Well, you're the leader, Jack." David's enjoying this.

Jack paced for a minute before he looked at Les. He grabbed Les.

"Maybe da kid'll soften him up." They both headed in the building. The cheers and chants of "strike" started up again. The newsies dissipated to different directions to get stuff they need for the strike. Snitch looked at me questioningly.

"Go get whatcha need, I'll be back later." He nodded and left with Dutchy.

A younger man with a brown pinstripe suit came over to David and me.

"What is this strike, what's going on?"

"We're bringing our demands to Pulitzer." David answered. I stepped closer to David so that our shoulders were touching, more for me than him. I don't like strangers, especially nosy ones.

"What demands?" He asked.

"The newsies demands. We're on strike." I tapped David's hand. He looked at me in the corner of his eye. I shot him a wary look.

The man saw my wary look.

"I'm with the _New York Sun_. Bryan Denton." He held out his hand to me. I spit in my hand and held it out to him. To my surprise, and dismay, he shook my hand. Then he held out his hand to David. David looked at it then shook it. "You seem like the kid in charge. What's your name?"

"David."

"David. David as in, David and Goliath?" David laughed a little. God! What a cute laugh.

However, I knew this man's game. I use it all the time to sell papes.

"And what about you miss?"

Should I use my real name? No…

"Pitbull. Like the dog." He had a small smile. It hadn't left his face since David said strike. Must smell the headlines now.

"You really think Ol' man Pulitzer is gonna listen to your demands?"

"He has to." David said. I snorted.

At that moment, Jack and Les were thrown out. Someone from inside yelled "out hooligans!"

"So's your old lady! You tell Pulitzer that he needs an appointment with me!" Oh Jack. Les put his face close to the shutting doors and added, "Yeah!"

I leaned into David.

"Ten cents he didn't make it past the receptionist's desk."

I walked up to Jack and patted his arm. I kind of hoped that the reporter would've taken the hint. No such luck.

"Bryan Denton." He stuck out his hand to Jack. Jack took it but didn't offer a name.

"I work for the _New York Sun_." Jack seemed more interested. "How about you tell me what happened over lunch at Tibby's?" As if on cue, Jack's and my stomachs growled in unison. I haven't eaten yet today and I don't think Jack did either.

Denton turned and started walking to the diner. I looked at Jack. He nodded and started following. Les offered his arm to me. I cocked an eyebrow.

"David says a lady should be escorted to meals." I smiled at the little gentleman and looped my arm around his as best as I could. My hand was resting on his upper arm but he didn't seem to care. David saw and heard the whole thing and smiled. He offered me his arm too. I blushed and put my hand on the inside of his elbow.

Once we were inside, Jack went to the usual corner booth of the restaurant he sits in; the one right next to the window. Les went on Jacks side which left the other side for me and David. He slid in first and I followed suit. Denton pulled up a chair and a waiter came and gave us menus.

I looked at the cheaper side.

"You can get anything you want. Really, it's my treat." Denton smiled at me. "Besides, you look like you could use the food."

"Thanks. I don't take charity." The loaf of bread here is really good, and huge. Old man Tibby just charges two cents for it too.

Denton looked at me. He looked at me up and down. His eyes didn't linger on my chest like most people. He gained some points.

"Consider it a trade then." I turned my head toward him. "I want information for a story. I'm willing to give you a free meal for a quote from you." My stomach growled and I put a hand on it to quiet it.

"Fine. Here's a quote." Denton grinned at me and got out his pad and pencil. "Pulitzer can take his one tenth of a cent and," I remembered Les was here, "choke on it. We're not payin' it."

Jack chortled and David looked shocked. Denton just laughed. "That's the best quote I think I've ever gotten from an eye witness!" The waiter came back to the table for our orders. Jack and Les told him their orders.

Denton ordered and then it was my turn. I looked back down at the menu. I ordered the first thing I saw.

"I'll have roast beef with water." Sounded good. I'm pretty sure beef is cow.

"Me too." David said. The waiter nodded and left.

"So, how did you all become newsies?" Denton asked. His pad and pencil were on the table. This was a personal question.

"My parents are out west lookin' for a place ta live. I'm workin' till dey send for me." Jack's parents were a sore subject for him. Mine were too if I'm being honest.

"My dad got hurt at work. He broke his arm so he couldn't work anymore. So they fired him. He doesn't have a union to protect him so." David gestured with a half-shrug. He spoke quietly, but firmly.

I nodded slowly. That's why his dad had a sling. I probably should've asked that when he was walking me home. Not that he was letting me ask anything.

Denton turned his head to me.

"I went to the distribution center and got some papers. I then sold them. I figure that that was enough work to have become a newsie." He wasn't getting any dirt on me. Not that why I became a newsie is dirty, I just don't want him to know a lot about me.

Our food came. I used my fork to cut off a section of the meat and put it in my mouth. It was heavenly! I quickly ate the rest and the bread that came with it. I was the first one done. I downed my water. Jack was done shortly after me. David was only one third of the way done with his lunch. Denton was just taking the second bite and Les was gaping at me.

"Careful, kid, your face might get stuck like that." Les blinked then went back to his lunch. Jack ordered soda pop with his meal. He quietly sipped on that for awhile.

Denton was finally done with his meal. He picked up his pencil and pad. "So, what happened in Mr. Pulitzer's office?" Jack settled back and began to tell the story.

"So this real snooty mug says ta me 'ya can't see Mr. Pulitzer, no one sees Mr. Pulitzer.' Real Hoity-Toity, ya know da type?"

"Real Hoity-Toity." Les agreed.

"So dats when I says to him I says 'listen, I ain't in da habit of transacting no business with office boys. Just tell him Jack Kelly's here ta see him now!'" He slammed his hand on the table for emphasis.

"That's when he threw us out." Les said plainly. Jack hit his shoulder. David and I laughed. Jack shot us a look.

"Does it scare ya? You're goin' up against the most powerful man in New York City." Denton asked, his smile finally gone.

"Yeah, look at me I'm tremblin'!" Jack said sarcastically.

"Alright," He reached inside his vest to take out a business card. "Keep me informed. I wanna know everything that's goin' on." He gave the business card to David.

"Are we really an important story?" David asked while examining the card.

"Well, what's important? Last year I covered the war in Cuba." I remembered that. That was the best selling that I had ever had. I was moving two hundred a day and not breaking a sweat.

"Charged up San Juan hill with Colonel Teddy Roosevelt. That was a very important story."

Les looked awestruck. Jack was fighting to keep from having the same expression. I quirked an eyebrow. He didn't really answer David's question.

"So, is the newsies strike important?" There. He's going to answer it. "It all depends on you." Or not. What does that mean?

He made eye contact with all of us in turn. He started to walk to the cash register to pay for the meals.

"So my name's really gonna be in da papers?" Jack asked.

"Any objections?" Denton replied.

"Not as long as ya get it right. Kelly, Jack Kelly." Denton nodded then turned away smiling. "And Denton?" He turned back around. "No pictures." He nodded again, with an understanding smile, and then left.

"Eat up Davey, ya need da strength ta go ta Brooklyn." Jack said in a sing song voice. I smirked.

"**Megan**!" That didn't sound good. I turned to see a very angry Jackson in the doorway.

"Excuse me." I slowly started to slide under the table.

From my hiding place, I saw Jackson's brown work boots from stop in front of our table.

"Where'd she go Kelly?" Jackson sounded pissed.

"Who?" Bless you Jack!

"Can we help you?" David asked in a steely voice.

"Where is she Kelly?"

"I know a lot of 'she's; you'll have to be more specific."

Finally, Jackson stooped to look under the table. I smiled sheepishly at him. He grabbed my vest and yanked me out. David stood up and grabbed my arm.

"Let her go, sir." David said in that steely voice.

"It's okay, David," I pried off Jackson's fingers. "This is my brother Jackson. Jackson, this is my friend David and his little brother Les." Jackson nodded at both of them.

"Where were you this morning?" He asked.

"Working." I replied.

"You had a doctor's appointment."

"I thought Ink and Tumbler could've used it more."

Jackson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Megan—"

"Tumbler looked sick."

"You're not their mother!"

"I'm close enough to it, Jackson."

He sighed. "No, you're just an older kid." I winced. I did consider myself a maternal figure to the younger guys in the lodging house.

"So were you." I reminded him.

His eyes hardened. I went too far and I knew it.

"You will go next time." his voice left no room for argument.

"Alright. I'll see ya next time around with Annie and Teddy. Bye." He hugged me and left.

"C'mon, we gotta go pick up Boots." Jack said.

We got up and started towards the Lodging House. We dropped off Les on the way. I went in and got Boots and my hat. I took the ribbon out of my hair and put on my hat. My hair would act like a curtain against the Brooklynites.

I walked out the Lodging House with Boots. Then we started the long trek to Brooklyn.

It was light enough; we could've just been out for a stroll. Boots and Jack kept up a steady conversation in the front, while David and I stayed in the back and talked…not quite so steadily.

"Why was your brother mad at you?" The game of twenty questions resumes.

"I was supposed to go to a doctor's office for a check-up. Instead I sent Tumbler and Ink."

He didn't immediately ask another question. I took my chance.

"So, what's your life like?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Before you were a newsie, you had to have a life. What was it like?"

"Oh, well, my dad would work and momma would work from home. Sarah works part time and goes to school. Les isn't old enough for school yet, and I would go to school full time."

School. I remembered that. I loved school, especially the books. "I used to go to school." I told David. He looked surprised.

"Is that why you don't have an accent?"

"Probably."

We reached the start of the Brooklyn Bridge. David seemed a little wary, as if the bridge was going to bite him. Actually, I didn't really blame him. It _was_ a long, high bridge.

"I've never been to Brooklyn before." David admitted.

"Really?" answered Jack. It seemed more for politeness' sake.

David was still tense.

"I spent a month there one night." Boots said. I laughed. David seemed to get it was a joke but still couldn't really laugh.

"Hey, watch this." Jack and Boots leaned over the railing of the bridge and yelled down into the river. The echo was loud and reverberated as usual.

"So, uh, is this Spot Conlon really dangerous?" David was continuing to try to conquer his struggle with the bridge. Jack, Boots and I exchanged looks. Then laughed.

The echo was great.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolves. That's what I think whenever someone says Brooklyn. I read a science journal Jackson had that was all about wolves. It had a lot of words I didn't understand so Jackson helped me a lot.

The closer we got to the docks where Spot and the other newsies can be found, the more emotionless we became. It was an instinct, if Spot doesn't feel like talking, we had to tuck our tails and get away. If Spot wants to talk, we have to lick his muzzle until he gives us something. But before we could do that, we had to be perfectly emotionless.

David sensed our lack of emotions. He leaned over to me.

"Why are you guys giving blank faces?" I looked at him with my blank face.

"I suggest you get one too, emotions are frowned upon in Brooklyn." I looked at him. "And, as they say, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans.'"

He nodded like it made sense and put on a bored expression. We walked on in silence until the docks came into view. I walked beside Jack to show my standing, second in command. Boots walked behind Jack on his left side and David walked behind me on my right side.

The docks had the common smell of dead fish and sweat. The newsies had the run of this particular dock. Everywhere you look, there are half-dressed newsies jumping off the hot dock into the cool water. We were halfway down the dock when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was David.

"Pretend they're not there Davey, it comes with walking in unexpectedly." I didn't have to turn around to know some of Spot's boys were following us. Probably excited at the potential of a soaking.

A newsie pulled himself out of the water. He had on white underwear that was now see-through and clingy. I stared straight ahead trying to avoid the uh, view.

No such luck, he stopped right in front of us in a threatening manner. David tensed behind me. I recognized Spot's second, Howler. Now, unfortunately, I will now recognize Howler's bottom half. I made a point of staring at his eyes.

"Goin' somewhere Kelly?" Jack ignored him and continued toward Spot's usual place.

Howler saw David and his scared expression. He smirked and started towards David. I stepped in front of Howler with a slight warning in my eyes. The meaning was clear, back off. Howler sneered at me.

"New pet Pittie?"

"New underwear Howler?" I grabbed David's arm and dragged him back up to Jack and Boots. Jack was just entering Spot's field of vision. He was on top of a pile of crates. He held himself as if it were a throne.

"Well if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." He smirked. He reached for his cane. That was not a good sign. Spot was wearing his brown trousers, blue checked shirt and usual red suspenders. His checked hat hid his blonde hair. The top buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned and his under shirt was unbuttoned a little too.

"Saw ya moved up in da world Spot," Jack jumped to the lower dock. We all followed. "Go a river view and everythin'?"

Spot jumped from the crates and landed in front of Jack. Jack smiled and spit in his hand. Spot smiled in return and spit in his hand. They spit-shook and Jack patted Spot on the back. He noticed the little party.

"Miss Murphy, a pleasure ta see ya," He tipped his cap. I tipped mine. He always made a show of being one of the few people who knew my real name. "Dis ol' cook treatin' ya right?"

When I first left my apartment in Brooklyn, I stayed in Spot's lodging house for a couple of weeks. I followed him around like a lost puppy. He showed me the ropes and, he's actually the reason I got my name. Some guy got handsy while Spot was selling a pape to someone. I did the only thing I knew how and bit him. I didn't let go either. So Spot dubbed me Pitbull.

That night, the bulls asked if they knew anything about a missing girl. I hid while Spot and Howler answered his questions. I would have stayed in Brooklyn, had my neighbor not been so worried. She came to the house every night looking for me. Spot said it might be best to move me to Manhattan for awhile, until she gave up. He took me to his girlfriend's lodging house. The only problem was that he broke up with her a week later and his girlfiend blamed me.

That's when I started lodging House hopping and happened upon the Duane Lodging House.I fit in better with the Manhattan newsies than with the Brooklyn newsies so I stayed. Spot stops by every now and then to "Check-up on me". I think he just really likes Manhattan.

"Yeah, he's treating me alright." I answered with a smirk. I walked to stand next to Jack.

"Heya Boots, how's it rollin'?" Spot tucked his cane back into his suspenders and the newsie

s that were following us finally left.

"Yeah yeah, I got a couple of real good shooters here!" Boots reached in his pocket and pulled out some marbles. Spot pulled his slingshot from his back pocket.

"Yeah," Spot took a marble and loaded his slingshot. "So Jackie-boy, I've been hearin' things from little birds." I was surprised the news had traveled so quickly. Jack wasn't apparently.

"Yeah?" Spot took aim with his slingshot. Right above David's head. David hurriedly stepped out of the way.

"Things from Harlem, Queens," He fired the marble at an abandoned beer bottle. Jack boots and I watched as the top half shattered. David was startled at the sound and whipped around to see it. "All over. Dey're chirpin' in my ear. Jackie-boys newsies playin' like dey goin' on strike."

Jack kept his cool. "Yeah, we are."

"Well, we're not playin'. We are going on strike." David stepped in front of Spot when he talked. Spot returned the gesture by getting in David's face. I tensed.

"Oh, yeah, yeah?" Spot was mocking David. His eyes never left David's face. "What is dis Jackie-boy, some kinda walkin' mouth?" Spot was trying to see if Jack approved of David. David looked back at me and Jack but thought better than to turn his back on a stranger for too long.

"Yeah it's a mouth, a mouth with a brain." Jack came up and patted David's shoulder. "And if you got half a one, you'll listen ta what he's got ta say." David looked frightened at the prospect of having to talk to Spot.

Spot walked to one of the many crates littering the dock and sat on it. Then he turned his attention to David with a scary look in his eyes. I touched David's shoulder.

"Go on, tell him." I patted it and went to stand with Jack.

"Well, we started the strike, but we can't do it alone so we've been talkin' to other newsies around the city." He sounded really nervous. I felt bad for him, I really did. But, he's gotta do this himself.

"Yeah, so dey told me. But what did dey tell you?" Spot didn't want to hear the heartfelt stuff; he wanted to know why they were in Brooklyn on his dock. Jack put on his cowboy hat.

"They're waitin' to see what Spot Conlon does. You're the key!" I hid my smirk as best as I could and Jack lowered his hat to hide his face. Spot knew what David was doing, but he let himself be flattered anyway. "That Spot Conlon is the most respected and famous newsie in all of New York. And probably everywhere else too. And if Spot Conlon joins the strike, then they'll join the strike. Then we'll be unstoppable! You gotta join the strike because- Well, you gotta!" He was shamelessly begging in the last sentence.

Spot was smirking and thoroughly amused when he turned to Jack. "Yeah, ya right Jack. Brains." I shot David a smile which he returned. Spot took out his cane and Boots, David, and I tensed. Jack seemed at ease. "But I got brains too, and more dan just half a one." He knocked David's nose lightly with the tip. He turned to Jack.

"How do I know you punks won't run the first time some goon comes atcha with a club?" He turned to David and used his cane for emphasis. "How do I know ya got what it takes ta win?"

"'Cause I'm tellin' ya Spot." Jack got Spots attention back on him. Spot looked down then looked back at Jack.

"Dat ain't good enough Jackie-boy. Ya gotta show me."

So we walked for an hour to get help that won't help. Great. Maybe the other guys got some luck.

A long way off, the bell signaling the start of the afternoon edition sounded. Spot started up the docks.

"Howler and Rabbit, escort 'em out." He called over his shoulder. "And Howler? Put on some damn pants, there's a lady present."

Howler was fully dressed now. He sidled up to me.

"Heya Pittie, how's 'Hattan treatin' ya?" Howler was one of the nicest Brooklinites I know. His shaggy brown hair and friendly brown eyes make me think of a dog when I see him.

"Treatin' me well, I got bumped up to second in command." I told him proudly.

We started towards the start of the docks. Jack and David were talking and Boots and Rabbit, a newsie Boots's age, were comparing marbles. I stared at David. He got so animated when he talked. It amused me.

Howler seemed to notice. "How long have you been makin' googly eyes at the Walkin' Mouth ovah there?" I hit him.

"Shh! What if he heard you?" I whispered, checking to see if he heard Howler. He was still talking to Jack.

"Aw, lay off. You and I both know ya can't hear nothin' ovah Jack." I looked at the ground.

"So, how long?"

"Two days." It didn't sound impressive, even to me. I mean, two days is hardly enough time to judge someone's character. Maybe I don't like him. Maybe I just like the way his sparkling blue eyes show what he's thinking or-

"Ya always did fall fast." Howler said with a knowing smirk. I blushed.

"I did not like Spot like that!"

Howler's smirk widened. "So ya didn't kiss his cheek before ya went ta 'Hattan?" My face was a tomato, I could feel it. "Don' sweat it, lots a girls had a crush on Spot."

"I meant for that to be sisterly!" I argued. Howler snorted but thankfully, he didn't revisit the subject.

I went back to my earlier thoughts. Did I _like_ like David? No, I couldn't, I've only known him for two days. Besides, he probably doesn't like me. I hang out with guys and wear trousers, not exactly something to bring home to the folks.

"He keeps sneakin' looks at ya." I blinked.

"What?"

"The Mouth, he keeps sneakin' looks at ya in the corner of his eye."

I smiled and bit my lip. We reached the start of the bridge.

"Alright fellas, thank for escortin' us." Jack shot Howler and Rabbit a grin.

Rabbit put his marbles back in his pocket and Howler patted me on the back. David walked up to me.

"So, what were you and Howler talkin' about?" David sounded like he was trying too hard not to care. I don't know why, but that filled me with giddiness.

"Nothin' really." I told him. Oh, if he only knew.


End file.
